Hidden Secrets
by NightShade.The.Patient.One
Summary: "So let me get this straight: You have a brother from another dimension, both of you are some sort of gaurdians of the universe, there's an evil force coming to kill us, and to top it off, you're in a band!"  "...pretty much, right Pikachu?"  "Pika Pi."
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: Hello, readers. I've decided to try my hand at a Pokemon fanfic. We'll see how it goes. This will be my first story rated 17+ for some language and sexual content. _ON WITH THE FIC!_**

**_Chapter Summary_: When the group finds out about a talent show, all but Ash signs up. However, Ash secretly signs up after a talk with someone close to him.**

Ch. 1: His Brother

Our heroes are relaxing at Goldenrod City one night when Brock spots something interesting on the Pokemon Center bulletin board: the LilyCove Pokemon Center is going to have a talent night for trainers!

"Oh, wow!" Already Misty was starry eyed. "I love talent shows!"

"Yeah, me too! I know just what to sing!" Similar to Misty, Brock had hearts in his eyes and was slightly drooling.

Ash looked skeptical. "I dunno, guys. I don't really have a talent-"

"Not true," said Misty. "You have such a thick skull, you could break cinder blocks." she continued, causing Brock and herself to crack up in laughter. Even Pikachu, currently perched on Ash's head, had to stifle a giggle. Ash, who wanted revenge, shot back.

"Well, you know what? You're so scrawny, your talent can be to hula-hoop through a Cheerio!"

And so another fight begins. Pikachu had to jump off his master's head to avoid getting hit by Misty's mallet. Finally, Ash surrendered, looking like he had been thrown out of a car going 60 miles per hour. Brock was in shock. He had never seen one of their fights end so quickly. He wondered if Ash gave in too soon.

After checking into their rooms at the Pokemon Center and dropping off all of their Pokemon, the trio saw that there was a sign up-sheet for the talent show there for early contestants. They jotted down what they were going to do: Brock signed to sing, and Misty signed up to do the same thing except she was going to sing more than one song and she was going to dance to some. Brock and Misty looked at Ash, who was waiting for them to finish, although it seemed that the other two were waiting for him to start.

"Ash, are you sure that you don't want to?" Brock asked. Ash simply shook his head.

"Nah, it would be a waste of my time. I'd rather be cheering you on from the crowd." While he was saying this, he noticed that Misty looked a little depressed. "Hmm? What's wrong Mist?"

Hoping that Ash didn't see her blush, she spoke up. "Oh, nothing, Ash. Just trying to focus on the show."

"Right now? It's in three days. You got plenty of time."

Misty was beginning to get nervous. "Look, I just need to focus, okay? So butt out, will ya?" Misty quickly walked passed Ash and back to their room. Ash and Brock look at each other and shrugged.

"Eh. Women. Who knows what's going through their heads?" Brock asked. Ash remained silent. "Well, I'm off to my room. Laters, Ash." he waved as he headed off in the direction that Misty went. Ash went to a booth by the window, still silent, and sat down. He appeared to be deep in thought, something that nobody has ever seen him even try to attempt. He put his head down, breathing deeply and slowly, and staying in that position for half an hour. Suddenly, he jerked his head up, eyes flashing, and went straight for a videophone. It was late so there wasn't many people still at the center.

'I hope he answers,' thought Ash as he reached into his pocket for a device that he hadn't used for six years. It was a compass looking object with symbols around the rim and an arrow-pointed dial in the middle. Ash turned the dial to one of the symbols, a glowing black eye with trendils flowing from it. He attached to the back of the videophone and the screen turned white, then revealing the symbol that he had chosen before the screen turned pitch black again.

A few seconds later the screen came back to life, revealing a young man in his late teens with a goatee wearing a black shirt and dark jeans. He appeared to be taller and tanner than Ash, and ,interestingly, had an cloth wrapped over his left eye (though he was wearing glasses). The guy's black hair was even more unruly than Ash's if not the same. The guy rubbed his chin and his eyes widen as he finally recognized his caller.

"Ashy-dude, that you?"

Ash chuckled at his old nickname. "Hey Marcos. Long time, no see or hear."

Marcos narrowed his uncovered eye. "Hell, yeah, it's been a frickin' long time! It's been six years, and not a word from my little bro since you left, man. At least I called y'all once a week when I was on my journey!"

Ash sighed. Marcos is worried about him, but he wouldn't show it. "Okay! Okay, I'm sorry I never called-"

"Or visited."

"Or visi-"

"Or sent a postcard."

"Or sent a-"

"Or even wrote a single letter."

"You have a point in this or what?"

The older teen chuckled as he answered. "Nope. To be honest, I don't mind. I was, eh heh, _busy_ when you called."

Confused, Ash was about to ask when an extremely attractive blond girl wearing only her bra and panties came onto the screen. She gave Marcos a kiss on the lips.

"Hey Superman," the blond said to her boyfriend. "Who are you talking to this late at night?"

" Hey Debbie, you 'member my little bro, Ash, right?" Marcos introduced her to the boy on the other side of the monitor and world.

"Ashy, is that you? Well, haven't you grown up nice and handsome!"

"Uh, hiya, Debra," said Ash uneasily. It may have been six years since they first met, but he remembered just how _hot_ Debra was. True, his heart is and always will be stuck to a certain redhead, but still…Debbie's _hot_.

"Anyway," Ash continued, trying to regain his composure, "Debbie, can me and my brother talk in private please?"

Debbie pouted. "Aww, why can't I be in the conversation with the big strong guys, hmm?" She made sure that her 'assets' were in perfect view of both teens. Ash was on the verge of changing his mind when his brother intervened.

"Now, Debs, if Ashy-dude wants to talk to me in private, he needs to talk about some guy stuff."

"And what if I wanna stay?" she questioned, stroking one of Marcos' legs. At this point, Ash began to look away. It wasn't that he didn't know what was happening…but come on: it's his _brother_ getting it on.

"I'll make it up to you. Romantic dinner. Candlelight. Roses on the bed," Marcos suggested each one with a kiss. Ash wanted to gag. He never knew that his bro was a closet romantic.

Debbie couldn't resist. "All right, but only if you 'make it up to me' when you're done talking to Ashy," Debbie winked and left the screen. Marcos told her to wait on the bed. Her response was to throw her bra at him. Looking at the silky material and putting it on the floor, Marcos returned his attention to his brother, who still had his back turned.

"Hey, you can look now, my friend."

Ash turned around at his amused brother and grinned sheepishly.

Suddenly Marcos looked serious. "Ash, do you still have your abilities?"

Ash nodded, getting as serious as the other young man.

"Good, because the E.G.'s have contacted me. They think there's a disturbance in both of our elements."

Ash blanched. "Weeelll…"

"When's the last time you used them?"

"Uh," Ash fidgeted with his fingers, "when I last went over."

Marcos smacked his forehead and pulled his hair. "Dammit Ash! You need to keep using them on a regular basis! At least once every three months!"

Ash looked down "I'm sorry, Marcos, but my friends-"

"Lemme guess," Marcos folded his arms, "they don't know?"

Ash sighed. "No…but it's time they do."

"Great!" Marcos exclaimed, "it's time that they-"

"And I want them to meet you, and I want them to see us fight!"

"-know it's good to tell them the truth-_little bro say que?_" Marcos looked confused. Ash just looked at his brother, confidence radiating from his eyes. The older boy shrugged. "Oh well. It your ass that'll get kicked."

Ash laughed, although there's was a much bigger chance of Marcos being right than being proven wrong. "Okay then. You'll come over tomorrow?"

Marcos nodded and clapped his hands. "So, what do I really owe this long overdue call to?"

Ash started to answer back, but he found himself stuttering to the point that he couldn't even make out what he was trying to say. One minute, he had successfully avoided the main topic, and the next his confidence was out the window. After five minutes of stuttering, Marcos once again intervened.

"Lemme guess. It's about a girl; you like the girl; you don't know if she likes you back, and you want to tell her in the best way you can, am I right?"

Ash just stared at his brother with his jaw open. Marcos just shook his head. 'I'm that damn good,' he thought to himself.

"Ash, here's some advice: don't just make to where only she likes the situation and leaves you hanging out to dry, or vice versa. Make it to where both of you are having a good time. When the right moment comes, you'll know, little bro."

"Thanks, Marcos. Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure."

"When did you know that Debra was the one?"

Marcos once again rubbed his chin before he replied. "I guess when I sang to her 'Kryptonite' by Three Doors Down was when I knew I was in love with her."

Suddenly another idea popped into Ash's head; one that was better than the first. "Marcos, bring Debbie back here. She needs to hear this next part." His brother agreed and called Debra back to the screen. Then Ash realized something: Debbie threw Marcos her bra when he left. "Wait! Debbie put a-"

Too late.

And there was Debra in all of her natural beauty. Her breasts were so beautiful they would probably kill Brock if he ever saw them.

"Ahh…giving me a preview, huh?" Marcos teased as he ran his fingers up and down her tight abdomen, making her giggle girlishly.

"_Marcos, frickin' cover her up, man!_" Ash hissed. He did _not_ want Nurse Joy to walk in and see this situation.

"Done," said Marcos. His solution wasn't really helping the situation.

Ash looked in disbelief. "You just put your hands over her boobs, you crazy fool!"

"Now, now, Ashy," Debbie said, making sure to use his embarrassment to her 'advantage', "The sooner you tell us what you want to tell us, the faster I get off-screen."

Although he didn't want to admit it, the topless blonde had a point. "Okay. You know how Marcos sang to you, right?"

"How could I forget? He captured my heart." she giggled uncontrollably as Marcos slightly squeezed his hands. "And he captured other things as well."

"Okay. Ignoring the last part," Ash continued, "I want to sing for her, too."

"Well, ain't you sweet?" Marcos joked. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well…" Ash held out the word for dramatic effect. "I was thinking something that we could all do together."

The other two stared at Ash with disbelief. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Ash simply nodded. "It's time we bring Random Gears back!"

"Yes! Now that's what I'm talking about! My guitar's been dying to play some serious stuff. And Debra drum set's need to be banged on, not to mention _these_ drums," he added as he squeezed again, making her moan.

After clearing his throat to make sure they stop before they _really_ begin, Ash explained the details of his situation. Marcos and Debbie nodded when they understood everything.

"Got it. You want us to get Danny, Phil and Joey?"

"Of course! We need a bass and keyboards and rhythmic drums, man! I'll see y'all tomorrow?"

"Got it, though we might arrive in the afternoon. We're gonna, heh heh, 'sleep late' tonight." Debra said as she got off of Marcos and went off screen again. Ash was about to say something when something smacked Marcos in the face. Upon closer inspection, it was her panties. Both teens were looking at the panties when Ash spoke up.

"Dude, you're in love with a kinky girl."

"Not just that, but I'm gonna _propose_ to a kinky girl," he pulled out a ring with a beautiful diamond on it.

Ash's eyes grew wide. "Whoa! Go for it, bro!"

"Thanks, Ash." The black-clad guy looks off screen and his eye widened. "I believe I just saw my cue for signing off," he said as he turned back towards Ash.

"Debbie on the bed?"

Marcos just smiled. "See you tomorrow. But right now," suddenly he started to sing, "your brother's 'bout to have some _seeeeex!_ Out!" And with that, the screen went blank.

Ash got from his seat and stretched his legs. He realized that he had been on the videophone for an hour and a half. Hoping that Misty hadn't locked the room yet, he walked hastily to his room. However, he stopped right before he got to the elevator that would take him to his room. He went back to the lobby and headed straight for the counter. Grabbing the sign-up sheet and a pen that was still there, he wrote down 'Random Gears' and put it back, finally ready for a good night's sleep.

Or so he thought…

**Author's Notes: Okay, before you even ask: yes, Marcos is based on me. The major difference from my fictional copy and I is that I'm not sexually active (I vowed abstinence) and I would probably don't have the guts to do that with a woman if I didn't love them. Debra is based on my ex, and no, I wasn't like that with her (well…not all the time, anyway…and not to that extreme either…). The name 'Random Gears' was something that came to me: the band's specialties are cover songs, and they can play a variety of genres, from Killswitch Engage to Jason Mraz to Nickelback to Alan Jackson to Slipknot and so on, so they can perfectly match the song (in other words, they have a variety of 'gears' to match what they want). No, I cannot play the guitar, though I do own an acoustic and a saxophone. I'll answer the other questions like 'how are they brother?' and such in the following chapters.**

**Allow me to give y'all a little spoiler: When Ash goes back to his room, he finds Misty in a position that he will never forget (and he's not gonna want to forget it, either!). This chapter took me about an hour and a half to write, and it was intentionally meant to be a later chapter for my other Pokemon story 'Musical Muse', but it grew into this and I decided to make another story! Please share your reviews and let me know what you think. Also...LEAVE. A. REVIEW.**

**Until next time…**

**NIGHT SHADE**

**P.S.**

**I'm going to start to writing crossover stories as well and continuing these AAML stories. So far, I have decided two things to base it on: The Legend of Zelda and Super Smash Bros.! If you have any suggestions or advice for these next stories, feel free to e-mail me at the above address.**

**Until next time…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2! There's a tiny bit of lime here, but not enough to be M rated yet in my opinion. It'll get there, don't worry. Fun fact: This was first uploaded on the site called 'The Pokemon Tower', where I was under the name 'Shadow369'. I am working on touching up on certain parts, so feel free to mention any mistakes that I make.**

**_Chapter Summary_: Ash walks in on Misty doing something she shouldn't be doing. Guess what it is…**

**Until next time…**

Hidden Secrets

Ch. 2: Red Head caught Red-Handed

* * *

If there was a time for a release, Misty thought it was now.

She couldn't understand what was taking Ash so long. She knew that Ash knew that she would lock him out of the if he didn't hurry up. All she knew was when Brock checked up on him around eight o' clock he was at the videophone talking to someone. Who could Ash be talking to up to this hour? The thoughts that came into mind disturbed her, the main one being 'secret girlfriend'. Surely, if Ash had been in a relationship, he would have told them, all smug and full of himself.

"Ugh, I can just hear him now!" she groaned, getting up from her bed that she had been lying down on for the past couple hours. "'Hey, Brock and Misty! Guess what? I gotta girl! A girlfriend! Can you believe it? And she's a real hottie; perfect for the _future Pokemon MASTER!_'". She started to yell; by the time she was finished she was screeching and pounding her fists into the pillows on the bed. She was breathing hard for a while before she broke down and fell on the bed, tears slowly coming down her face.

'Why am I letting this get to me? Hell, it's probably his mom telling him to change his underwear again,' Misty tried to reassure herself, but it still get rid of her last thought. She felt so much unneeded stress.

"And I know only one way to get rid of it…" She slowly took off her shirt and shorts, leaving her only in her underwear. She timidly laid down on the bed, hands behind her head. She closed her eyes and sighed, her chest slowly moving up and down.

'Should I really?' she thought to herself, yet her hands acted on their own as they gently stroked her smooth stomach. 'I really shouldn't-' her fingers reached her navel, making her gasp and softly moan. She slightly arched her back and unsnapped her bra.

"Maybe…maybe if I pretend it's Ash's hands…" she reached into her panties and let the primitive part of her subconscious take over, deriving her of all of her senses except for pleasure…

* * *

"Hmm…I wonder if Misty's still up…" Ash tried to be as quiet as possible so no one would wake up. In the middle of the night, people tend to be moody. Especially Misty. "Hopefully she's in a deep sleep. Either that or she's waiting for me so she can kick my ass for being up so late…" he shivered at the last thought.

As he reached his room, he heard something from inside. He cringed. 'Crap, Misty did stay up.' He unlocked the door and slowly made his way inside. 'Here it comes…' he prepared for the worst.

What he saw was not the worst, but life changing.

Misty…the moaning…her hands…her body…the expression of pure ecstasy on her face…

Ash did the first thing that popped into his head: he yelled.

"MISTY, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Misty shrieked at his voice, so full of shock and worry. He had seen her at her weakest. This was not a good scene for her. She wrapped herself in the blanket in a flash and started hurling whatever was not nailed down at the 'intruder'. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU IDIOT? WHY DIDN'T YOU AT LEAST FREAKIN' KNOCK?" She had succeeded in bombarding Ash with enough stuff to make him take refuge in the bathroom. Misty banged on the door, cursing her lungs out while Ash tried to get a word in.

"-HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"Misty, I didn't mean to-"

"BULLSHIT! YOU TRIED TO SNEAK A PEEK!"

"No I didn't! I thought you were asleep!"

"YOU SICK PERVERT! TRYING TO SEE WHAT-"

_*snap*_

Something just went wrong in Ash's mind. He didn't do anything; he was getting yelled at for no reason; he was angry. Very angry. He flung open the door; Misty stopped short from the look of fury on his face.

"ME? PERVERT? WHO'S THE ONE TOUCHING HERSELF KNOWING THAT SHE'S ROOMING WITH A GUY? WHO'S THE ONE WHO'S TRYING TO MAKE IT SEEM LIKE I'M A BAD GUY FOR A MISTAKE THAT YOU MADE?" He shoved a finger into her shoulder. "YOU ARE MISTY! _YOU'RE THE PERVERT!"_

Misty didn't say a word for a while. Ash was breathing heavily from the sudden adrenaline rush. Then the red head leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor, eyes overflowing with tears. Ash was about to apologize when she spoke.

"You must think I'm filthy…" she cradled her head in her arms. "I am...you know when we have really big fights? Well, afterwards I go and find a secluded area and...and... r-relieve myself. I always have so much pent up anger left inside of me that…" she was having trouble finishing, so she stopped and cried loud.

Ash couldn't think of anything to say after that. He never knew. Now he felt guilty. 'Some friend I am…' he noticed that Misty was shivering, despite the blanket that covered her. He took off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders.

"You're not filthy," he said, sitting down next to her and wrapping his arms around her, pulling her closer, "we're only human. I've had my weak points, too…" he stopped and clenched his teeth. He shouldn't have said that last part.

Misty looked at her comforter. ""You mean…you, um…" she gestured with her hand, and Ash slowly nodded his head. Misty smiled. She was caught, but at least he was admitting that he does it too. "Oh…but I'm so sorry-"

Ash shushed her softly. "It's alright. You didn't like getting walked in on."

She giggled. "No, I didn't…" she noticed how close they were and blushed. She wasn't wearing anything underneath the blanket and his jacket, and it was starting to get really warm.

Ash noticed as well and quickly let go and stood up. "Uh, well, um…*ahem!*, I'll just get out until you're dressed up again." He was going for the door when Misty spoke up.

"Um, Ash? Y-you don't have to leave. Just.. t-turn around…"

Ash blushed and turned towards the door, his back towards Misty. Misty quickly found a spare shirt and put it on, but had to find new panties. 'The ones I was wearing got wet…so embarrassing…' She was ready to go and told Ash she was done.

Ash turned around and gaped at the fiery beauty. Even though she was covered up now, she wasn't covered enough to stop Ash from staring. 'My oh my, she is stunning! And now that I've seen her without clothes…! Hey!' he quickly looked down in worry. 'Down, boy. Down! Now is _not_ the time!'

Misty saw Ash staring and flustered. At least he liked her body. 'It's a start,' she giggled to herself. She then noticed his little 'problem'. 'Little? Yeah, right,' she thought as she looked at his body as well. Instantly, her mind seemed to forget the uproar just moments ago, and began to go on instinct.

"Ash, are you staring at me?" she said, slowly slinking her way to her roommate, who was now petrified by her actions. She giggled seductively and traced her fingers across his chest. "Haha, and you say that you're not a pervert." She brought her face closer to his and closed her eyes. Suddenly Ash bolted out of her embrace and to the other side of the room.

"Wha-wha-wha-what do you think you're doing?" Ash was sweating bullets and flat against the wall.

"Punishing you for walking in on me," she quickly grabbed him and threw him on the bed. "And what better way to punish you than torturing you?" She climbed onto his body and quickly pulled off his shirt.

"T-torture? Ha!" he shouted, despite having a desire to let her have her way with him. "You h-have no effect on me. By the way, for a scrawny girl, you're really heavy heh heh heh!"

Misty scowled and jutted her knee into Ash's most sensitive area, making him groan and cross his eyes.

"O-okay, I stand corrected. Now get off!"

"No." Misty lowered her body onto his, making sure he could feel _everything_. He was panting rapidly. Misty knew he was gonna beg for mercy. Suddenly he tried to put on a serious face.

"Misty," he stammered, trying to push her off. "You-you don't want to do this," he slipped out from under her and onto the floor. "We're friends! Friends don't do this with other friends!" he shouted, hoping to get his point across. He doesn't want to ruin their friendship, even if it means denying his own feelings and desires.

The commotion was enough to bring Misty back to reality. Not only was she trying to seduce her best friend/ crush, but he was actually trying to get away. Immediately, negative thoughts began to course through her head, the main one being- 'I knew it: he doesn't like me…'

She curled into a ball and started crying again "I'm-*sniff!*- I'm so sorry, Ash. I'm so disgusting-"

"No you're-"

"SHUT UP!" she shrieked, and started to cry even more. "I am. I'm always so lonely, so used to feeling like no one cares about me. My sisters, old friends, they wouldn't give a second thought about me." She sniffed and went on. "One day, when I was alone, I tried touching myself, like what I saw boys do to girls in the movies my sisters watched. It felt incredible, and even more so if I imagined that it was someone special; someone who can love me.

Ash sayed silent. He didn't know what to say, nor could he say anything that would help.

"After that, I just craved it. I know it's wrong, but I feel that's the only way I can feel loved; the only way _I don't always feel alone_!" Misty screamed at Ash. After she calmed down a bit, Ash looked at her as if he expected her to say more. "That's it," Misty said. "That's the reason why I won't ever be loved."

"Mist…" Ash climbed onto the bed and wrapped his arms around her. "You're not alone. You have Brock, May, Max, Pikachu, and me…especially me…" he added that last part to hopefully get Misty to notice his feelings.

It worked. Misty looked up at him, her watery eyes swirling with emotions. "R-really?"

"Of course. We're always here for you. Don't ever think we're not," he assured her, wiping the tears away from her eyes. "And you can tell me anything, anything at all. I'm your best friend, Mist…and I really, really care about you." he finished and bravely gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Misty started to cry even more after he said that. "That's beautiful, Ash," she sobbed, touching the place where he kissed her. "No one has ever treated me this nice, especially after I was screaming at them then putting myself down."

"For you Mist, anything," he said, holding her close to him as if to shield her away from hurtful thoughts. He decided to be a little more brave and kissed her on the cheek this time. He gently pulled away from her, awaiting her reaction.

Misty didn't know what to think. Ash kissed her…_twice_. It may have not been on the lips, but he still did. Maybe he is trying to comfort her, maybe trying to hint some feelings. She didn't know. But she knew that nothing would happen if she just waited, so she decided to ask him a question she should've asked a long time ago.

"Ash?"

"Yes?"

"Do, umm…do you…like me?"

The was an awkward silence. Ash looked down to avoid looking at Misty. 'Do I tell her? I actually think I'm starting to fall in love with her, but I don't want to scare her…I'll just say a little for now…'

He looked up his crush, her eyes showing much anxiety and anticipation. He smiled, and she smiled back. "Yes," he whispered, making her grin bright enough to make the Sun jealous. "I really like you."

Misty pulled him closer and embraced him so tenderly. "I really like you, too, Ash," she nuzzled her cheek against his as he did the same.

"Then why do you always make fun of me?"

Misty looked up, a guilty look on her face. "'Cause I didn't want you to know my true feelings because I didn't know if you felt the same way. And because you make it too easy to make fun of you." she added and pinched his cheek. Ash pulled away and was about to retaliate when Misty spoke again. "Hey, you made fun of me, too, and lemme guess: for the same reason?"

Ash opened his mouth to answer, but no words came out. All he could do was nod.

"Haha. I knew it," the redhead said as she nuzzled his cheek again.

"…So now what?" Ash asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Like what, do we, um…start d-dating now?"

"I don't know…I would like to…do you?"

Ash rubbed the back of his neck with guilt. "Misty…there are some things that you still don't know about me. I need to be completely honest with you before I go out with you."

Misty was clearly sad, but at least Ash wanted their relationship set on good terms. "Okay, then. But…"

"What's wrong, Mist?"

Misty turned as red as her hair. "Um…can we still go out…just for tonight? And tomorrow we can go back to normal until we're ready?" Misty crossed her fingers behind her back.

"Huh? Like what do you mean?" Ash tilted his head in confusion.

Misty sighed. "Like, we can do stuff just for tonight. You know, couple stuff?" she was being very shy, bringing her hands up to cover her flushing face.

Ash got the hint and smiled. "You mean, like this?" he replied as he gently grabbed her hand. Misty merely nodded and she held his hand tighter. "And this?" he kept going as he gently pushed her down to the bed. He laid down next to her and pulled her close to him so that their bodies were rubbing together.

Misty was getting very excited. If this just for one night, she wanted to get her time's worth. 'Please let there be a happy ending to this,' she begged to herself.

"Mist…" Ash whispered into her ear, making her giggle girlishly. He used the tips of his fingers to lightly trace random patterns over her smoothly toned stomach, the he softly blew behind her earlobe and onto her neck.

Misty was thoroughly enjoying her friend's teasing. 'I love you, I love you, I love you…Ah!' she gasped as he rubbed his hand over her navel, a secret 'crazy spot' of hers. Seeing her reaction, Ash rubbed a little harder and faster. In turn, Misty moaned, the sound of pleasure made perfectly clear in her voice. Ash then stopped and looked at his crush.

"Misty?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes?" she replied, still breathing heavily from the excitement.

"…will you promise that you'll go out with me in the future?" he looked into her eyes, hoping that he could see what she was thinking.

He saw sincerity, and he heard it in her voice.

"Yes, I promise and I will" she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer, their faces inches away from each other.

"Good," Ash whispered, his trademark smile appearing on his face. He began to lean forward slowly, and Misty did the same. Their lips were about to meet when…

*CRAAAAAAASH!*

"PIKAAAAA!"

The air vent in the room collapsed and fell to the floor, along with a small, yellow figure. The two teens quickly jumped off the bed and covered up, not knowing what to expect. The yellow figure stepped out of the dust, and Ash and Misty gasped in great shock.

It was Pikachu…

_With a video camera._

"P-P-Pikachu?" Ash stuttered. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Piiiii…pika?"

"Nothing, my ass! Why do you have that camera?"

"Pikapi, pi chu pi ka ka chu Pikachu. Pika chu chu!" the little mouse was getting teary-eyed, as if it had done something that it deeply regretted. And even though Misty didn't understand what Pikachu was saying, she knew what was wrong: that camera had something that they were doing on there.

"Pikachu," she began to asked, her voice struggling to be calm, "how long have you been recording?"

Pikachu covered it's mouth, afraid to say any more.

"Pikachu, if you tell us, I promise I won't hold anything against you," Ash replied.

Pikachu looked at his trainer, then his trainer's friend, who at the moment was glaring daggers at the electric mouse. He finally gave in, pushed a few buttons on the video camera, and gave it to Ash. Falling back on what he had seen men do when they were in a bind, Pikachu looked down on the back of his paw, as if he had a small wristwatch. "Ka, pi Pikachu pika-"

"You're not leaving yet," Ash ordered as he pressed play. A few seconds passed, which seemed like an eternity to Misty.

"Well? Where is it at?" she shouted.

"Umm…when were you punching the crap out of your pillows?"

"Right befo-" Misty stopped mid sentence and paled. She slowly turned to the mouse, who was sweating bullets and shaking greatly. "_You didn't…_"

"He certainly did," Ash's eyes were glued to the camera. "High def quality, too. Excellent choice of tech, Pi-" he stopped when Misty glared at him worse than she did Pikachu. "…sorry, Misty…" he handed her the camera.

She put the camera on the bedside table and faced Pikachu. "Why did you record us?" she asked, her voice tipped with venom.

"Piiii…Kapichu?" the Pokemon confessed. Ash raised an eyebrow, although he didn't look very surprised.

"Ahhh, Kapichu, huh?" Ash mused to himself.

Misty was confused. "Hey, translator? Who or what is Kapichu so I can beat the ever-living sh-" she was stopped short by Ash's hand.

"Kapichu is a certain breeder friend that we know." he smiled evilly. "And I know another certain someone that'll be needing this," and with a flash he pulled a familiar looking mallet…

"Hey, that's-!" Misty turned around to look, but her hiding place is empty. "How did you-?"

"On the bed," he smirked. Misty blushed as he handed her mallet back.

"Now, before that perverted bastard breeder," she turned to face Pikachu, who turned a much paler yellow. It started to chatter in a panic and got on it's knees as it put it's little paws together. "Pikachupi! Pika kakachu pika!" it begged.

"The little guy's right, Mist: show mercy. Don't kill him," Ash put a hand on the steaming redhead's shoulder. "Besides, I got something worse…" Ash grinned evilly at his partner.

Pikachu gulped. 'Please Pikapi, have mercy…' And then Ash said it.

"Pikachu…_no ketchup for a month._"

Pikachu fainted on the spot.

"Now, with my mischievous buddy out of the picture-"

"TIME TO GET BROCK!" Misty screeched a battle cry and stomped her feet.

Ash looked at her flatly. "I was gonna say we could continue our little 'fun time', but if you wanna get him right now, by all means," he yawned and climbed into bed.

"Alright! Let's- what?" Misty barely registered what he said. "Wait! I wanna finish!" she turned to confront him, but realized he fell asleep.

"Damn it!" she was about to wake him up with her mallet he turned around. Misty sighed happily. Ash looked so cute when he was asleep. She put the mallet down and sat on the edge of the bed. She was still aroused, despite Pikachu's interruption. After a few seconds of thinking it over, she went to the bathroom, hoping to 'relieve some tension'.

"Damn you, Ash Ketchum," she moaned as she undressed again, "damn you for being so irresistible!" and once again, she was lost in her world of pleasure…

As soon as Misty closed the bathroom door, Ash sprang up out of the bed. "Finally." he whispered as he grabbed the camera. Luckily he found some earphones and plugged them into the camera as he began where he left. He was paying close attention to what … 'areas' …where Misty moaned the most and the loudest. "How can she bend her back like that?" he wondered aloud.

Then he saw something move. He looked up and saw a horrifying banshee, eyes glowing blood red and breathing heavily.

"Whoa!" Ash jumped and the scary figure slowly came closer. "It's a-a Gastly cloaking itself as a hideous banshee!"

The banshee lifted something over it's head. Already pale, Ash blanched even more as he realized what it was.

_A huge mallet._

"Holy crap, it's Mi-"

"_PERVERT!_"

*POW!*

As Ash lay unconscious on the bed. A enormous bump emerging on his forehead, Misty climbed into bed and laid down next to him. She laid still for a few minutes before coming closer and kissed the sleeping boy on his lips. Satisfied, she went to sleep, waiting to try to get her love again…and to murder Brock in the morning…


End file.
